心 - Kokoro
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: the pounding muscle with emotion that made it sprint / Kuroko ingin Kise bahagia, vice versa. [#KiKuroMonth2016: Fireflies] [Kise x Fem! Kuroko]


**心**

 **Kokoro**

 _ **the pounding muscle with emotion that made it sprint**_

 _ **.**_

 **disclaimer** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Prompt: Fireflies

Summary: Kuroko ingin Kise bahagia, _vice versa._ #KiKuroMonth2k16 [Kise x Fem! Kuroko]

Warning: TG. Banyak /slight/ crack pair. OOC. Typos. Kesalahan kecil lainnya (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ryouta-kun…**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau sehat selalu.**_

Kuroko Tetsumi, mengedarkan pandangannya keluar dari jendela besar disisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Bayang-bayang jingga yang memenuhi langit diiringi suara jangkrik khas musim panas, menambah syahdu kedamaiaan kecil miliknya.

 _ **Ini bukan surat wasiat, hanya sekumpulan kalimat yang perlu kau tahu. Jadi, pastikan kau membacanya sampai akhir, ya!**_

"Kuroko-san…?"

Gadis bersurai biru itu mengangkat kepalanya, ah, berbalik lebih tepatnya, ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Seorang wanita berseragam putih dengan _clipboard_ ditangan, melenggang masuk ke arah tempat tidur yang diduduki Kuroko. Satu tangannya mengambil sebuah spidol dari saku kemejanya, menyerahkan benda itu beserta papan jalannya.

"Pesananmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-san," Kuroko menerima uluran benda dari tangan perawat, "menurutmu aku harus menuliskannya bagaimana agar tidak terkesan menyeramkan?"

"Apanya? Wasiat?"

"Bukan… itu terasa seperti hutang," jawab si biru seraya membuka tutup spidol dan meletakannya pada nakas, "ini hanya _kumpulan permintaan."_

Akashi mengerutkan kening, "Bukankah sama saja?"

"Beda, permintaan berarti boleh dilakukan boleh tidak."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung saja?"

Untuk sejenak pasien _hemokromaatosis_ itu terkekeh geli, jawaban miliknya memang tidak masuk akal untuk dikatakan, tapi memang itulah alasan mengapa ia menulis surat untuk kekasihnya, "Karena lewat surat lebih romantis."

 _ **Terima kasih,**_

 _ **Sudah menerima coklat buatanku 14 Februari empat tahun yang lalu dan tidak bertanya dimana aku membelinya.**_

 _ **Akan kuberi tahu yang sebenarnya, itu adalah coklat buatan Kagami-kun. Tapi aku ikut berbelanja bahan-bahan dan membantu membekukan coklat dalam kulkas, kok. Kau tidak keberatankan?**_

"Kalian pacaran sudah empat tahun?" Akashi melongok dari balik bahu Kuroko, mengintip isi paragraf pertama.

"Jangan lihat!" menyadari tulisannya dibaca orang, segera dibalikkannya _clipboard_ tersebut, "berhenti menggodaku."

Dikatakan begitu, sang perawat malah teratawa, "Aku belum pernah menulis surat cinta, melihatmu melakukannya aku jadi tertarik untuk belajar."

"Tanpa surat cintapun, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Midorima- _sensei._ "

Sontak wajah Akashi merona kemerahan mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Tangan kanannya refleks menyentuh cincin berlian pada jari manis kirinya. _Checkmate._

"Selamat atas pertunangannya, aku senang karena tidak perlu lagi melihat dua orang malu-malu menggunakan kamar kosong untuk—"

"Kuroko- _san_!"

"Oke… oke…"

"Jadi, jam berapa Kise- _kun_ datang?"

"Sekitar jam 9."

Akashi memberengut mendengar jawabannya, "Jam besuk berakhir pukul 7, kau mau cari masalah ya?"

"Itulah gunanya teman," Kuroko mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_. Selama tujuh bulan terakhir berteman dengan perawat kamar 208, ia mulai memahami kelemahan-kelemahannya dan mempertajam jurus selamat dari pelanggaran. Tidak mudah menaklukan hati pasangan Midorima-Akashi ini, sebab mereka dikenal sebagai dokter-perawat yang tertaat dan terkeras dalam menghadapi pasien _bandel_ se-seantaro rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak akan melunak, hentikan saja, Kuroko- _san_."

"Ayolah... ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu Ryouta sebelum aku pindah ke ruang operasi dua hari lagi."

"Karena kau _dua hari lagi_ akan operasi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keliaran malam-malam!"

"Ini untuk Ryouta," jelas Kuroko, "dia sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama, mana mungkin aku tega membatalkannya."

"Jika dia memang _mempersiapkan_ , seharusnya dia juga tahu waktu."

"Kau pikir ada kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran sebelum jam tujuh malam!"

"Ada, jika dia cukup berusaha untuk mewujudkannya."

"Kau kejam…"

"Tidak masalah."

"Terserah," gadis biru itu menyerah dan memilih membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap jendela seperti semula. Wajahnya ditekuk masam dengan sengaja untuk dipantulkan lewat kaca dan membuat perawat kesayangannya itu melihat. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya jika langsung begitu saja kalah dengan pasien.

"Aku tidak akan melunak, hentikan saja, Kuroko- _san_."

"Siapa bilang aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Malas melanjutkan debat—yang akan berujung—berdarah, Akashi menghela napas panjang. Pasien 208 ini adalah _satu-satunya_ yang berhasil membuatnya melanggar satu-dua peraturan. Sebab, akan ada banyak kejadian menyebalkan terjadi jika orang ini tidak dipenuhi permintaannya; selang infus yang dicabut paksa, melompat dari lantai dua, mengurung diri di kamar mandi semalam suntuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia bisa saja membiarkannya berbuat bodoh, melukai dirinya sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi diantara semua kekonyolannya, ada satu hal dalam orang ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat acuh begitu saja. Ah, bukan cuma satu, tapi banyak.

"Akan kupanggil Midorima- _sensei_ , biar dia yang melakukannya."

Ujung bibir Kuroko terangkat, sedikit. Manik birunya mengerjap campuran haru dan bahagia. Batinnya berseru ' _Yes_ ' tiga kali dan 'begitulah seharusnya' sambil melonjak girang. Meski begitu, tubuhnya tetap pada posisi semula, menghadap jendela dan ah… bibirnya tetap mengerucut sebal.

"Aku permisi, silakan lanjutkan menulismu, Kuroko- _san._ "

 _ **Ryouta-kun,**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kencan untuk pertama kalinya saat**_ **white day.** _ **Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan aquarium, aku teringat saat Papa mengajakku melihat hiu putih sepuluh tahun lalu.**_

 _ **Maaf, bukan berarti aku menganggapmu sama tua atau bahkan beliau sendiri. Aku hanya… senang bisa kesana lagi bersama orang yang aku cintai.**_

 _ **Setelahnya-dan-selanjutnya pun, kita jadi sering pergi bersama. Entah kenapa, sehari sebelum pergi, aku selalu terlibat hal-hal tidak mengenakan. Gagal dalam ujian, dimarahi orang tua, bertengkar dengan teman, datang terlambat, tidak kebagian novel Murakami edisi khusus, dll. Kau jadi terasa seperti obat, Ryouta-kun, pahit sebelumnya kemudian manis. Sungguh, jika setiap obat rasanya sepertimu, aku tidak keberatan jadi ketergantungan.**_

 _ **Lucunya, kau memilih**_ **black day** _ **untuk meresmikan hubungan kita. Hyuga-san dan para senpai di Seirin sampai mengutukku karena melangkahi mereka saat hari berkabung. Maafkan aku, tapi aku malah mengamini kutukan mereka agar kita tetap bersama SELAMANYA, tidak masalah kan?**_

Pintu dorong itu kembali berderit. Kali ini, pria berkacamata dengan setelan sneli panjang memasuki ruangan. Berdasarkan _name tag_ yang tergantung pada saku kiri jasnya tertulis, Midorima Shintaro, spesialis _hepatologi_. Dibelakangnya, Akashi ikut memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat sore, Kuroko- _san_."

"Sore."

"Tolong berbaring dan buka sedikit bajunya, akan kami periksa kondisimu terlebih dahulu."

Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya dan membuka tiga kancing piyama teratas, tanpa suara. Dinginnya stetoskop menyentuh kulit perutnya hingga mendekati dada. Setelah memerika badan, Midorima meminta pasiennya untuk mengancingkan baju dan beralih dengan pemeriksaan mata dan mulut.

"Selesai," ujar dokter yang langsung beralih meminta perawat disisinya menuliskan sesuatu pada _clipboard._

"Kau diizinkan keluar, Kuroko- _san_ ," kata Midorima, "tapi… dibawah pengawasan."

"Kau tidak boleh keluar teralu jauh, apalagi sampai naik kereta dan… aku akan ikut bersamamu," tambah Akashi.

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Tidak, secara fisik kau membaik. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, tubuhmu ini harus sudah dipersiapkan untuk operasi," jawab dokter, "untuk _menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan_ , Akashi- _san_ akan ikut denganmu."

"Memangnya apa _hal yang tidak diinginkan_ menurutmu, sensei?"

"B-banyak, hal…" dengan gugup Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "akan mencurigakan bagi rumah sakit, jika kau pergi berdua saja malam hari."

"Kuroko-san, tolong jangan berbuat seenaknya dengan menyelinap pergi sebelum aku datang," tegas Akashi sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menunggumu selesai bercinta dengan Midorima- _sensei._ "

"A-apa kau- _nanodayo!"_

"Ya, terserah kau saja," Akashi menarik lengan Midorima menuju pintu, "kami permisi."

Setelah kepergian mereka, tinggalah gadis biru itu yang menghela napas panjang. Dibacanya paragraf yang tertulis berulang-ulang sambil bergumam, "Sampai dimana aku tadi…."

 _ **Maaf, aku lupa apa yang seharusnya kutuliskan. Ada gangguan kecil dari Midorima-sensei dan Akashi-san untuk persiapan kencan kita.**_

"Sial, aku benar-benar lupa…." rintih Kuroko sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri. Kakinya terlipat ke atas, resah dan bingung. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus pada isi suratnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan kabur melihat kunang-kunang sekarang juga!

 _ **Begini saja…**_

 _ **Aku senang.**_

 _ **Kita akan kencan malam ini. Tepat dua hari sebelum aku menjalankan operasi. Saat surat ini ditulis, aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggumu, aku ingin kabur dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Ryouta-kun, tanpa harus dibuntuti orang lain.**_

 _ **Bicara tentang operasi… rasanya aku harus mulai meminta permohonan maaf orang-orang, aku takut tidak dapat bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Menurutmu bagaimana?**_

Satu, dua, air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk si iris biru jatuh menimpa kertas dipangkuannya.

 _ **Tidak perlu khawatir, Ryouta-kun. Apapun hasil operasi nanti aku akan tetap bersamamu dan berbahagia.**_

 _ **Maaf, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu selama tujuh bulan terakhir, mungkin ini adalah waktuku menjadi gadis paling menyusahkan. Tapi, aku tetap bersyukur. Andai aku tetap sehat seperti tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kangen, khawatir, senang, dan harru disaat yang bersamaan. Ryouta-kun posesif, sih.**_

Tawa renyah Kuroko memenuhi ruangan selama sepersekian sekon membaca ulang 'posesif' dalam suratnya kemudian lanjut menulisnya disamping kalimat terakhir. _**Tak apa, itu membahagiakan. Aku senang.**_

Bulan sudah menggantung diangkasa saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas surat. Gelap menjelang di dalam ruang 208, sebelum sekelilingnya jadi terasa membutakan, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding disamping televisi, pukul tujuh malam tepat. Ditariknya napas panjang dan dihela kuat-kuat, jam besuk sudah berakhir, tapi untuk sampai ke jam sembilan masih butuh dua jam lagi.

Kakinya meringsek menuju jendela, menutup tirai dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Kuroko menekuk kakinya hingga kepalanya bisa bersandar disana. Pandangannya fokus ke arah jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya belum juga bergerak ke angka delapan, betah bertengger dengan si tujuh.

Semakin dinanti, rasanya semakin menggelisahkan. Tangannya bergerak tak sabar dikedua sisi tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan diantara udara panas ruangan. "Lama…"

Dua menit..

Lima menit…

Tujuh menit…..

Hingga menit ke dua puluh, akhirnya gadis itu menutup matanya rapat. Masih dalam posisi meringkuk, ia tertidur, lelah menunggu.

 _ **Kau lama sekali, Ryouta-kun…**_

 _ **Cepat datang dan jemput aku. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, berdua saja!**_

 **[TBC]**

* * *

YES, TBC. HAHAHAHA. /ditendang

Menurut kalian enaknya digimanain lagi ya?


End file.
